minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Slime World
How to Get Inside This dimention is crazy! Slime slime slime slime slime.......slime. You make the portal using: SC SC SC SC SC SC 0 0 0 SC SC 0 0 0 SC SC 0 0 0 SC SC SC SC SC SC Where SC is Slime Cube and 0 is nothing. Then you light by throwing a Slime Ball at it. Once Inside You will see TONS of slimes. Also, a goopy block. Mobs Currently there is only: Slimes Yep....just your evreyday jumpy thing. Spawns MUCH more commonly though, and is SWARMING in Slime Fortresses. The Core is the most spawny place of all. magma cubes the slimes feisty cousin. Has a 10% chance to replace a normal slime anywhere, as well as ALWAYS replacing them in the rare Slether biome. Giant Slimes Almost reaching the "bosses" catagory, this crafty 64-HP foe is deadly. It can absorb dirt, wood, sand, glass, and gravel, has 15 attack damage, and, on death it splits into 4 large slimes and lots of slimeballs. This mob is actually just a recoded size five slime. It is rarer than any other mob (almost). They only slightly spawn more often in the Slime Fortress. Slasts a flying slime ghast. It shoots slime charges at you, which knock you back seven blocks, fifteen in mid air, but cannot directly hurt you. They drop slime charges. Are very common in the Slether, and anywhere else they spawn about as common as a Jelli. Jelli Jellis BLEED small slimes. For each point of damage done to their 32-HP body, they release .2 More small slimes/sec. Each can release up to 50 small slimes, and on death, release the ones unshed as well as releasing 2 Large Slimes. They are 2x as large on ALL SIDES as a Large Slime and also move at the speed accordingly. They have a 5% chance to replace any common slime spawn. Kamakaze slimes These are like creepers in the Slime World. They are slimes on a rocket. Only 10 HP, but 25 attack damage if you let them explode, and 5 damage if they run into you. Watch out, as the rocket makes them fly. They have an explode raidius of 10 blocks, and the damage goes down by 2 each block you are away from the explosion. On death a large slime falls from the sky (the rocket had 10 HP, the slime has its own health). It is as common as a Jelli, unless in the Slether, where they have a 25% to replace Magma Cubes. Jelly split These things are annoying. only 2/3 of the normal slimes HP, but on death splits into 15 of their children. (woah.....) They ONLY spawn in Exotic Sludge biome, with a 10% chance to replace slimes. Guardian Slime Type 1: Blue A beast with 128 HP is hard to miss. They guard slimeholds, and must be killed for the door to open. This thing also can summon large slimes at will, and splits into 2 Giant Slimes! They also do 20 damage, like their Orange brethen. Type 2: Orange A foe to beware! They spawn in the Slether inside of Slime Kermets. These are naturally spawning, and dont go alongside unlocking The Core. They have a very massive 128 HP like their Blue brethen, but split into 10 Slasts, 5 Magma Cubes, and 2 Kamakaze slimes. They have great bulk, dealing 20 damage! Mutant slimes Probably the most dangerous slimes in this dimension. Looks like a green zombie holding slimeballs on top of a blue goopy spider. As such, it is simaler to a spider jockey. It only has 25 HP, but the zombies slimeballs do 10 DMG, and, if they dont hit you, they have a 20% chance of becoming anather mutant slime but with 20% less HP. Also, on death, they split into hundreds of tiny slimes, about 10 medium slimes, 3 large slimes, and another mutant slime with 50% less HP. The minimum Max HP a Mutant can have is 3. They have a 1% to replace slimes anywhere. Blocks for the most part, it is a generic swamp biome. But sometimes, you find something more original then that. These are the blocks that compose the other biomes. Green slime A bouncy block. Bounces humanoid mobs and animals (cows, sheep, horses, and pigs) 5 blocks, 1x1 mobs and smaller (chickens and tiny slimes) 10 blocks, ALL spider-like mobs 3-5 blocks, larger-than 5x5 it does not bounce, larger than 3x3 only bounce 2 blocks, while 2x2 mobs bounce 3-4 blocks. note that all slime blocks can be mined with a wood pick unless specified otherwise. Found: anywhere. Blue slime Mobs on this block move at 50% speed, and jump half as high. Found: anywhere but the direct surface. orange slime Mobs here move at 2x speed! Found: deep down, in chasms, Slime Fortresses etc. Can be mined with a stone pick. Yellow slime If a mob steps on this block, it has a 20% chance to slip, dealing 1 damage and stunning the mob for 2 seconds. Beware! When mined without an Enchanted Pick, it turns into 7 Banana Splits. Bosses The Black Guardian Slime The secret type 3 Guardian Slime was once a simple type 1, guarding a dungeon. He dazed off, and when he awoke, he was in a room with the Slime of Omega and the omega's S.L.I.M.E. bots. The Omega blessed him with the power of 4 of his brethen, and put him in charge of guarding the key of omega! In order to spawn him, you must wear the Slimey Crown and go kill a Type 1 Guard Slime within 10 real minutes of killing a type 2 Gslime. When you go home, a strange spawn egg will be in your house. This is the BGS spawner. This is really a sight to behold. 512 massive HP. At 384 HP it dissapears and spawns 2 Type 1 Guard Slimes. at 256 HP it repeats and spawns a King Slime. at 128 HP it spawns King Slime WITH 2 Type 1 Guard Slimes. It does 40 damage and on death drops Cresent of the Slimy Beast and 2 King Slimes, as well as the Omega Key. King slime A 25% chance to spawn in the Slime Fortress. This beast has 192 HP, and can absorb weak blocks just like Giant Slime. This thing has 22.5 hearts of attack damage (get some armor (or Crystals of Life)!) and is bleeding large Slimes, just like Jelli(at the same rate, too). This beastie can hurl in circiles, throwing globs of jelly everywhere that each have a 20% chance to turn into a Large Slime.Watch out; it splits into 3 Giant Slimes! It luckily also splits into the Slimey Helmet. Generated Structures Slimeholds A rare-spawn underground room. It has a Bedrock Door, and a lever. Flip the lever and a Blue Gslime spawns! KIll it, and the door opens to a chest. The chest ALWAYS has a Slime Fortress key, as well as normal chest loot. Slime Fortress A dangerous castle. It looks like a mountain from one side, but from the other, you can see a 10x5 Bedrock Door. Open it using a Bedrock Key from the slimehold, go down the hall, into a giant room, break the glass that has a sign next to it that says "DONT BREAK ME", and one of the 4 Slime Fortress bosses will spawn! Biomes Slether A rare biome with, as well as the regular Slime Blocks, lots of Fire and Glowstone. THE CORE The rarest biomein this dimention, you must dig down to Keystone and insert and Omega Key. You will fall into the core, with no blocks, you can float, and in the middle is a strange rune that if you dare to touch you will summon the Omega Slime. Items Armor Slime Helmet This armor looks like a normal green helmet, with a weird-looking smokestack. You can press X to shoot a glob of goo at an enemy, giving them the same effect as blue slime for 5 seconds. Other than that like iron armor. Gooey Breastplate The breastplate gives you the ability to breath underwater permanently. It also acts like iron armour. Icky Leggings Allows you to jump 5 blocks high, and green slime bounces you 7 blocks high. other than that like iron. Slick Boots Immunity to fall damage, and act like always on orange slime. (now orange slime makes you move 3.5 x as fast) other than that like iron armor. Can not have the enhancement Feather Falling. Slimey crown Gives all the stats of the above peices, COMBINED! also, allows you to summon 5 freindly, blue slimes that act like mediums but dont have tineys inside. Summon using C. Minions despawn after 15 seconds. 20 second cooldown (starts when you summon the minions) Misc Banana Splits One weird item. Looks like a green peeled banana. When put on the ground, any entity thats NOT the placer of the block will slip. Can only slip 3 people before turning back into an item. Craft 9 of them together to get a yellow block. Cresent of the slimey beast All non-boss, Non-summoned, Non-rare slimes that arent based on evil are nutral. Other than that acts like a superpowered slimey crown with 2x the power. Category:Dimentions